


Lovesick

by Fairy (laterie)



Series: KINGS [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, Horny, Husbands, M/M, Mark after his hilarious video-calls season, Mark turn off the light finally, Milo is there for one second, Quarantined Jacks, THE WHOLE KING SERIES IS INSPIRED BY REAL EVENTS, how do you call sex over camera? camera sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: Mark always makes Jackson the happiest.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: KINGS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569673
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Slap me and let me die. What is even happening. But I have to say that I wrote almost another 6K words for my new story, so yeah, I let myself spoil myself (weird) and you too.

Jackson didn't mean to scroll on his twitter so deep and using a specific tag, but when he accidentally saw one video in his searches, he couldn't help but tap Mark's name and squeal as soon as he saw the first picture of him. Rolling to his side, Jackson bit his bottom lip, trying not to yell because he was in the quarantine and had even neighbors. Who knew what crazy dude would come knocking on his door, asking if he's dying?

People made fun of him for yelling like a schoolgirl in the Idol radio but fuck them, seriously, they had no idea about the power Mark held in his hands. The world was simply not prepared to see more of Mark Tuan. There was so much more of Mark than his cute side, much more than his breathtaking visuals, but people were still stagnating on this stage, unable to unlock another level. Jackson didn't bash anyone for that. It was hard to move on from someone who made you smile only by looking at their pictures.

What caught Jackson's attention was Mark telling people about his birthday gift. By now, Jackson had so many perfumes that he could open a store. It was Mark's policy to buy him the same thing as Jackson bought him for any occasion. ' _We have literally all we could wish for. So, let's see our versions of each other's gifts.'_

"Hm," Jackson turned on his back, scrolling lower and reading people's experience with calling Mark. It was a daily routine in Jackson's life now. Every time he woke up and was ready to go to sleep, he ringed his husband. There was nothing particular happening in their life, but Mark always kept the conversation alive, usually commenting on Jackson's beard and how much he wanted to cup Jackson's face and kiss him senselessly while feeling the stubble under his palms.

Jackson checked the wall-clock and counted how much time has passed from the videocall season. It was safer to text Mark than call him.

"Dude!" the neighbor called from behind the wall that was separating them, "dude, how are you there?! Let's talk!"

"I'm busy!" Jackson called back, "later!"

"Yeah, I jerk off often too! Kinda nothing else to do here, right?" the man banged his fist on the wall.

Who was Jackson even kidding? He was going through the fifth day without his husband, and his hand looked mightily offended by the idea of masturbating. If Jackson didn't know better, he would say that his hand was talking to him: _you have a man, go ask him to jerk you off._ Only if that mojo worked and Mark could teleport himself right into this claustrophobic apartment.

First two days, Jackson was paranoid that the walls were too thin and his neighbor would hear his phone calls with Mark, but the man spent most of his time by gaming and using headphones, so he didn't even hear Jackson singing or recording messages for his fans or playing the music. Jackson had no idea if the dude next to him knew who he was.

Jackson rubbed his eye with the long sleeve of his sweatshirt he stole from Mark and texted him back. They kept exchanging messages until Jackson got up to stretch his legs and get some yogurt from the fridge. Right next to the kitchen table was the devil machine for checking his weight. Well, the boredom did things to Jackson's brain indeed. Usually, he would annoy Mark or work in his studio, but since he didn't have any of that, he kept feeding his obsessive behavior. That or he spent long minutes staring into the mirror and taking his beard-y selfies.

He got back to bed when his phone started to ring, and _Mark-hyung_ appeared on the screen. Jackson put the spoon into his mouth and accepted the video call. It took a few seconds for Mark to adjust the camera before he smiled wildly, his eyes sparkling with joy.

 _"Goddammit Jackson."_ He giggled.

Jackson arched one eyebrow, staring at his husband. When he wanted to ask what was going on, he remembered his mouth was full, so only inarticulate nonsense left his tongue. He put the spoon back into the cup and clicked his tongue.

"What's up, baby boy?" he asked, "are you in your gaming room? Should I use my laptop instead of the phone?"

 _"Yeah, I want to see you FHD and big."_ Mark chuckled.

Jackson lifted a finger for Mark to signalize him to wait for a moment before he put his phone on the bed and stood up. While he was fumbling with his computer, Mark was asking him questions while trying to calm down Milo, who was annoyingly running around. Mark called him a dragon, and Jackson almost knocked his yogurt on his bedsheet. He cursed, and Mark told him to be careful.

After another few moments, Jackson was finally fully settled on the bed with his laptop ready.

"You're already in your pajamas?" Jackson asked, almost knocking his yogurt again.

_"Gaga, first eat that thing, I swear to lords it's triggering me."_

"As if you have never seen yogurt on bedsheets," Jackson chuckled, mixing the fruit with the yogurt.

_"Terrible equivalent, and don't tell me you didn't mean it like that."_

Jackson laughed with his mouth full before he swallowed, "you know me so well, Yien."

It seemed that Mark didn't mind Jackson talking Chinese the whole time. He actually forgot himself for a while, because he was so used to speak his mother language the past four days, that it slipped automatically from his mouth.

_"How have you been, sweetheart?"_

He finished his dinner quickly before he would answer Mark. "Good, been thinking about you and mom the whole time. I called her."

_"Did you tell her hi for me?"_

"Of course," Jackson smiled and turned to fix his pillows to create a comfortable nest for his next videocall season with Mark. "You've been busy today."

Mark shifted on his seat, and for a moment, half of his body disappeared from the frame. When he was back, Mark held a bowl with chopsticks in his hands. Seriously? Did they both decide to have dinner at the same time?

" _Bon appétit mon chéri_ ," Jackson sent him a flying kiss, "my starshine, the love of my life."

 _"Are you by any chance horny,"_ Mark questioned him while stirring his noodles with chopsticks.

"Accusing me like this as if it was a crime to desiring my husband."

 _"So, I am right, then."_ He chuckled.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, judging Mark, who was slurping noodles, "naughty."

It took only a quick eye contact for Jackson to grab a pillow and hug it tightly against his chest. _Oh,_ the things he would do now to his husband if they were in the same room. One of Mark's favorite skills to torture Jackson was giving him naughty looks. He could disable Jackson so quickly that even a professional would have problems with concentration.

"I watched some of your video calls."

 _"Yeah?" Mark's_ eyes brightened, "how was it?"

"Cool," he nodded, "you are such sunshine. You've turned your fans into a giggling mess."

 _"You are giggling too,"_ Mark laughed.

Well, what to say to that? Jackson didn't even try to hide his happiness. Mark was one of the few things that kept him sane in the quarantine. When you work nonstop almost for ten years of your life, sitting home and doing nothing becomes hell for you.

"I want to cook you something," Jackson put his laptop on his thighs, "beef or something. Maybe chicken."

Mark's eyes widened as if he remembered something, but before he could say anything, the soup entered his wrong pipe, and Mark almost got choked on the noodles, nearly coughed his soul out of his body. Jackson held his laptop tightly, watching his husband struggling.

"Yien, _oh_ , gods!"

 _"I am fine!"_ Mark wiped his mouth into the back of his hand. Without any other word, he stood up and left Jackson hanging on.

Jackson put his arm behind the back of his head and stared at the empty chair. Honestly, Jackson would've been happier if Mark was _home_ and not at his place, but who was he kidding? They had no gaming room in their apartment. Overthinking was so much of Jackson's style, a burden he wanted to throw away, but he always got distracted by something else. He wasn't flawless, and his bad habits sometimes crossed the line, but it rarely happened that Mark would get mad at him for leaving things on the floor or hugging him all sweaty and stinky.

Five days in quarantine without any other human left Jackson sour and tired from doing nothing. He looked around the room, observing the furniture and his unfolded laundry. He should take another shower, or maybe he should try how long he could go without one. But then, every time he displayed his face for the warm water, he couldn't stop imagining Mark slipping next to him and doing the job of gods to his body.

He was so freaking horny all the time.

_"Are you touching yourself?"_

Mark's voice startled Jackson, and he immediately jerked his hand away from his chest, clearing his throat, "no."

 _"Of course not."_ Mark chuckled, taking his bowl back, " _back to what I wanted to say before I almost chocked myself with pasta."_

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the heat spreading in his lover's stomach and traveling even southern into his groin, "yeah, I talked about how I wanted to cook for you."

_"I found a great recipe for potato soup with whipped cream."_

Jackson sighed, "Mark…"

_"It looks delicious, with cream."_

"You're gonna turn into a freaking nix."

 _"What's a nix?"_ Mark asked, curious.

"Waterman, that dude that lives underwater and drags people down and then he eats their souls."

Mark put his bowl on the table, wiping his mouth into a napkin, " _waterman, I get that. You got me for a sec."_

"Babe," Jackson tilted his head, "can you…"

_"Hm?"_

Jackson didn't even know when his hand slipped under his sweats and started to rub his dick over his underwear. It was his first reaction after Mark showed on the camera again. The distance was driving Jackson crazy. It was different than when he promoted Mirrors because though he was traveling most of the time, he always could go back home and lay next Mark.

So, _yes,_ Jackson was definitely touching himself now.

"Can you take off your shirt?"

To Jackson's utter surprise, Mark did as he was asked without a single word. The shirt ended up somewhere on the next table. _Nothing_ but bare skin and Jackson with his mouth hanging open. Mark laughed at him, flexing his biceps for Jackson.

"That was almost cruel," Jackson rubbed his face with his palms, still staring at Mark's half-naked existence.

_"If you want me to do you over a camera, I have no problem with that. It's not like it's our first time doing it."_

"I know, but where's the teasing hubby of mine?"

Mark laughed, his happy giggling echoing against the walls of his gaming room. It was like a symphony to Jackson's ear to hear him being happy though they were thousands of miles away from each other. Mark's face was bare, without makeup, but his hair was still styled, so Jackson assumed he hadn't taken a shower yet.

 _"You're staring, hubby of mine,"_ Mark grinned at him.

Jackson pursed his lip, pretending that he didn't hear a word and slipped his hand under his sweatshirt. He was, actually, all sweaty and disgusting to himself. It was so hot in the apartment, the sun shone there most of the day, and it reminded Jackson of GOT7's dorms.

 _"I know I've said this hundred fucking times already, but you look so hot with your beard,"_ Mark licked his lips, " _I so want to be with you right now."_

It took Jackson so little to imagine what Mark would do if they were together here. And then, it occurred Jackson; if Mark hadn't had to make the video calls, they could go to the quarantine together. Creating a schedule for Mark would be a piece of cake in China, and Jackson would find a way how to avoid JYP. Jackson was no newbie in the business, after all.

Jackson sucked at his bottom lip, hypnotizing Mark. Their look was a definition of eyefuck. Mark looked so hot with all the tattoos and creamy skin, but Jackson was ready to take Mark on the beach next summer and get him some sunny kisses.

"Do you think it's hot that I'm a CEO?"

 _"Did you develop a power-kink?"_ Mark leaned against his chair, crossing his legs in the process.

 _Ah,_ that _asshole,_ Jackson wanted to bang his head against the screen, bit a hole into it, and transform himself into a signal so he could cross the space and time and appear right in front of Mark. Jackson rubbed his forehead in frustration, shaking his head at how absurd his brain started to work.

"The things I would do to you now."

_"Like what?"_

"Like bending you over that table or make you ride me in that chair."

_"Tempting."_

Jackson sighed when his hand started to work his dick, he shamelessly moaned for Mark and closed his eyes for a moment. His fantasy worked at full speed, creating obscenity in his head. Jackson could almost feel the soft flesh of Mark's asscheeks under his fingers as he clawed the bedsheets with his free hand.

 _"Sweetheart,"_ Mark called him, " _put that laptop down, please."_

It was hard to obey and do as he was said. His erection was straining, and calling for attention, and working extra seconds for comfort was annoying. With a grunting sound, Jackson placed his computer on the mattress and repositioned himself on the bed. It was definitely more comfortable when he could spread his legs freely and palm himself without any obstacle.

_"Now, baby, close your eyes and listen to my voice…"_

Jackson angled his head, giving Mark last eye contact before he closed his eyes and let the magic of Mark's voice work. It was easy to get lost in his fantasy when he was already aroused, and Mark's voice was calling him pet names. He would do anything so Mark could be next to him and whisper into his ear.

_"I want you to show me your body. Roll that shirt up."_

Jackson slid his hand under his shirt, uncovering his skin as his warm fingers caressed his soft skin, probing his muscles, and pectorals. He couldn't help himself but tease one of his nipples. Mark's voice led him further, pushing and pulling Jackson into complete submission.

_"I want you to show me your cock. I wish I could touch you right now."_

Jackson softly moaned as he wrapped his fingers around his erection, slowly spreading the precum all over his length. His abdominal muscles tightened as he felt his cock twitching and begging for release.

 _"You look so beautiful…"_ Mark almost whispered, " _can you show me more of your thighs?"_

Pleads, these were pleas no commands. Jackson almost moaned _daddy_ when Mark called him a _good_ _boy_ after he pushed his sweats down over his knees to his ankles, where he kicked them down. ' _Spread.'_ That word almost made Jackson come. His toes curled while his body arched slightly, making Mark whine on the other side of the camera.

_"My baby boy is so perfect. What should I do with him? So breathtaking and sexy."_

"Fuck me…" Jackson licked his dry lips, " _please…"_

_"Am I not doing that already?"_

Jackson chuckled. Sometimes, he wished he had a part of Mark's thought process. He was so sly and tactic that it made Jackson question his decisions.

_"You love it when I fuck you with my voice only. Things I can do to you, Wang-Tuan Jackson, just using my words… you are so weak for me, so in love. I don't think I ever will be over your beautiful soul."_

Jackson was already leaking all over his cock, trying to fist it tightly and stop at the base to prevent himself from coming. The paradox of pleasure could drive one crazy. Listening to Mark's voice and touching himself, Jackson wanted to stay stretched open and vulnerable in Mark's arms forever. His everlasting love was thousands of miles away, but it _existed, it talked_ to him. No matter how far away, they always have found a way to each other.

_"I would do you while kissing your neck and shoulders. I want to play with your body and show you how perfect you are."_

Moan, after a moan, left Jackson's lips as Mark continued to talk to him. It wasn't obscene or too graphic, but somehow these soft and loving words worked on Jackson better than dirty talking. All he ever wanted was to feel loved and appreciated, and with Mark, he found both.

_"Let me see how you come. I want to see, baby."_

Each of the words was kicking Jackson further and further until he was leaking so much that not even grasping the base of his cock was helping. Mark was alluring him like a whisperer, and all Jackson wanted was to grab him and hold him close to his body so he could feel Mark's heartbeat quickening and his heat radiating.

So hopeless and vulnerable.

_"I love you so much, Jacks."_

Something in Mark's voice broke and made Jackson open his eyes. When their eyes met, Jackson realized that Mark was touching himself the whole time. He opened his mouth in a silent cry, staring at Mark's pleasured face.

"Yien…"

The room was filled with loud breathing and the smell of semen. The hot and small room felt like a fucking burrow. Jackson opened his eyes slightly, lazily stroking himself and watching Mark as he was cleaning his stomach and hands.

Jackson smiled at that, "would lick that from you."

_"I thought you have already eaten your yogurt."_

"Dumbass," he laughed.

Jackson was lazy and didn't want to go and take another shower when Mark was still online. He cherished each of the second they could spend together, but Mark was already rubbing his eyes and telling Jackson to go wash and make a proper good boy out of himself.

Well, how could Jackson argue with that? These were Mark's holy words.

 _"I'll call you when I'm in bed, alright?"_ Mark smiled at him, "I'm _gonna take a shower too and go to bed."_

"Alright, love."

He looked around himself before complaining to Mark that he can't even change his bedsheets every three days as he's used to. The room was so unbelievable warm that Jackson woke up every day with his fringe plastered on his forehead and neck sprinkled with sweat.

_"Don't you have a fan?"_

"Has it ever worked on me, babe?"

_"I've never used that, Jacks. In our room, you've been the one sleeping down, so I had no fan at all."_

"Don't…" Jackson took a deep breath, "remind me of that. It was horrible. Worst rooming experience ever."

 _"Oh yeah, it was totally my fault that we almost got boiled alive." Mark's_ snarky tone made Jackson look at the screen again.

"You never allowed me to change the beds!"

 _"It's been almost four years!"_ Mark called back, amused.

"But I was younger and more fragile!"

_"You're still younger, Jacks."_

Jackson pouted at that, giving Mark a slightly offended look before he smiled and leaned closer to the screen, "just say you've been scared of the monsters living under our bed."

Mark ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against his chair, " _of course, that's the reason. That and I didn't want to turn off the lights."_

"I knew it!" Jackson yelled, enthusiastic that after so many years, the truth finally came out. Their bubbly, joyful laughter echoed across the room.

He was lying on his back, giggling like a happy baby, when his neighbor punched the wall three times. "Dude, did you finally lose your shit?"

 _Yeah,_ probably.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments & ♥♥♥  
> I love both of these. 
> 
> To be honest, I feel like I betrayed myself. I so wanted to take a pause from this, but Mark destroyed my willpower today. Let me know what do you think and stuff like that. I so love reading comments. ♥
> 
> find me on twitter: @foxiemark but I post my fics under @AuJark it's more mysterious.


End file.
